Reverse Love Letter
by colette.brunel.3
Summary: After Christmas Holiday, Hermione is happy to finally see Draco again, and she thought he would feel the same way. So why is he sending her all these terrible mean letters? Did he wait after the holiday to break up with her? Or does he have something else up his sleeve? - Dramione ONESHOT R&R


Summary: After Christmas Holiday, Hermione is happy to finally see Draco again, and she thought he would feel the same way. So why is he sending her all these terrible mean letters? Did he wait after the holiday to break up with her? Or does he have something else up his sleeve? - Dramione ONESHOT R&amp;R

Rating: K+ (there's a swear)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the poem. Although, I am the first person to put these words in this order… maybe that counts for something.

_Maybe a new term is exactly what I need to get out of this funk,_ Hermione thought, walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She, along with the rest of the students, had just returned to Hogwarts from Christmas Holiday, and to all of her friend's surprise, Hermione was in a weird mood. Maybe it was being away with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy: The Untamable Slytherin Sex God (Hermione liked to remind herself of this feat when she was down), for the holiday, or maybe it was the constant nagging from Molly about getting back together with Ron. She wasn't sure.

All she new was that a new term would set her straight. Either that, or seeing Draco's grey eyes again. _I'm probably just missing both the learning and Draco,_ she told herself, sitting across from Ron and Harry.

A letter dropped down on her plate. _Hm, that's odd,_ she thought, reaching for the parchment, _I wasn't expecting anything today._ She opened the envelope, and instantly recognized the handwriting: Draco's. She'd know it anywhere. She looked around the hall and met his gaze, smiling at her. She smiled back, then proceeded to read her letter.

_Hey babe, _it read. _There are seventeen letters coming for you today. Keep them in order. I hope you like them. -Draco_

She looked back up to find Draco gone, as well as the rest of the hall clearing out. _Guess I slept longer than I thought,_ she thought, gathering her things and heading to transfiguration.

Harry and Ron were in some heated discussion about Quidditch that Hermione was cleverly staying out of. She was fine watching the boy, but the fascination that her friends had she just didn't understand.

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Luna waving and walking toward her. Hermione smiled at her as she approached, and Luna wrapped her in a bear hug. "I missed you over holiday."

"I missed you too, Luna."

"I have a note for you. Draco said it was for your eyes only, so I thought I'd bring it right here." With that, the two girls hugged again, and Hermione stepped into the classroom.

Before Professor McGonagall could launch into her lecture, Hermione unfolded the parchment Luna has given her. It was clearly Draco's handwriting, but something was wrong. Hermione blinked a few times and read it again, but it stayed the same. It wasn't until she got a poke in the side from Harry that she snapped out of it and read the note one last time.

_You and I were never made for each other. _

Hermione couldn't focus the rest of the lesson.

—

She spent the rest of the day trying to find Draco, to get him to explain what the note meant. But instead of finding him, she just kept getting more letters that made her more and more upset.

After transfiguration, she got a note from Hannah Abbot that read: _And I refuse to believe that… _Which didn't make much sense until Neville slipped her a note that said: _You would care about me, even just a little._

Needless to say, she was heartbroken. And the other notes didn't help either. Parvati's said: _My hope is that one day…_ and Padma's said: _You will be forgotten._

Lavender's, Ginny's, Seamus's, and Dean's were next. _Don't you ever believe that… You'll always be a part of my life. Don't you know that… Loving you was a suffer._

By lunchtime, Hermione was nearly in tears._ Why would he be doing this to me? Why now? Why drag out such a painful breakup? Why lead me on al this time?_ She was confused and angry, and she didn't bother to look for him in the great hall. She sat with her back to the Slytherin table.

When she was almost finished, she couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes boring through her any longer, so she turned around, met his gaze, threw him the finger, and left without any explanation to her friends.

—

Her afternoon was worse than the morning. She got seven more letters, which read:

_You are wrong if you think that…_

_I have been thinking about you all the time._

_My love was never real._

_It is foolish to think that…_

_I have been in love with you._

_Since the first time I saw you…_

_I wish I could turn back time, and reverse it._

And then it was time for potions. The one class she was always abnormally excited for, because Draco and her were partners, she was dreading. She didn't want to face him, let along give him time to explain himself. She didn't want to see his face ever again.

When she walked in, Draco instantly strode over to her and wrapped her in a hug (which made her melt a little on the inside, even though she'll never admit it). She pushed him away from her, and pulled all of the notes out of her bag. "Is this what you call some sort of sick joke?" she yelled, unable to contain her anger. "Lead the mudblood on and then give her all these sick letters to mess with her. Well that's just great, ferret, just great. It's _really_ funny. So go ahead and laugh." Hermione let the tears she had been wanting to cry all day fall. While the rest of the class just stared at them, Draco reached to wipe the tears from her face.

She batted his hand away. "Don't touch me, bastard." She watched him look off into the distance for a moment, confused, and then some kind of realization hit him.

"Oh, that's right," he said calmly, reaching inside his robes to pull out one small piece of parchment," I forgot a note."

"I don't want another note!" She yelled, but he insisted she take it. Finally, she tore it fro his hand and opened it.

_(read from the last note to the first note) _

That was all it said. "What does this mean?" She shook her head. "Merlin, you just think you're so great don't you?"

"Just do what the note says, Granger. I promise, you'll like this one." Hermione glared at Draco's nonchalance, then looked down at the stack of notes in her hand.

Hesitantly, she flipped to the last one and read it again. _I wish I could turn back time, and reverse it._

"Draco, I'm not reading this again," she whispered, wiping the tears from her face one last time.

"I promise you, you'll like it." There was a small voice in the back of her head telling her to listen to him. She decided to listen to it, one more time. She took a deep breath, and read the notes in reverse.

_I wish I could turn back time, and reverse it. _

_Since the first time I saw you_

_I have been in love with you. _

_It is foolish to think that_

_My love was never real._

_I have been thinking about you all the time._

_You are wrong if you think that _

_Loving you was a suffer._

_Don't you know that_

_You'll always be a part of my life._

_Don't you ever believe that _

_You will be forgotten._

_My hope is that one day,_

_You would care about me, even just a little._

_And I refuse to believe that_

_You and I were never made for each other._

There were new tears on Hermione's face, but those weren't from pain or sorrow. She looked at Draco in the eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." She just sniffled and smacked him in response.

A/N: hello everyone! As much as I wish I could claim this poem, it's NOT MINE! It was found online, and it was written by and unknown author.

Disclaimer: If you, unknown author, somehow stumbled upon this, please do not sue me. I'm borrowing it, all credit goes to you.


End file.
